


There are Some More

by Landarma



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I haven't even played the game, Ideas from reading spoiler materials, No Beta, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Sora just can't stop saving others, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landarma/pseuds/Landarma
Summary: For once, Sora heeded warning.  And he was going to find more people to save...





	There are Some More

**Author's Note:**

> \- Possible typos and grammatical errors  
> \- No beta read  
> \- I only used spoiler materials I've read. I haven't even watched any playthrough video!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t have anything about this series.

“I’m sorry, I think I must go once I’m ready.”  
Kairi could hear Sora’s determination.  
“Where?” _No, it should be ‘why’_.  
“Haven’t found out yet, but I know there are still people to save. Though…” He swallowed the lump in the throat.  
_At least one of them was the last person anyone would want to see. But he didn’t want to give up. Yet_.  
She nodded. “When you’re gonna go, please tell me. Okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
The boy stood up, watching the girl also stood up and headed to the tower. He flopped down on the ground and looked up to the sky for a while, before someone called him for dinner.

After the final battle, instead of chasing Kairi’s whereabouts immediately, Sora returned to the Mysterious Tower with other guardians(If it wasn’t Riku, he would do). There they started to track her down using their connections to her. It was tedious at first, and during that time the brunet felt urge to go out right now so often.  
_It is dangerous to go out without knowing where to look_ , they warned the boy. Like last time, he could be (almost) lost. Well, at least once, he listened(but there was no guarantee that he wouldn’t do anything reckless because he believed in his own feelings and would follow them as always).

When Sora finally came back with Kairi, everyone congratulated them on their returning. A beach party was planned, and they were looking forward to it.

But he felt something was missing. Or someone. If former members of Org. XIII can be saved, why not _them, **those two**_? They deserved to get chances to live their lives too. Even if they were ‘enemies’ once. _The chance they never had from the start_.

He asked for help, and could get help from Riku and Naminé quite easily. They were ready to search for one person they have known. However Ventus and his friends looked… reluctant. Although Sora was eager to bring certain person back, he could see their reason.  
_You have no obligation to help such person_. And he didn’t want to blame them for that.  
It was pretty justified considering their history.  
So he decided to do it in his way instead. The connection between him and that person was indirect and tenuous, but surely still there, according to Naminé. If he’s able to follow it…  
He couldn’t wait anymore.

At the beach of playing island, everyone is either playing games or talking to one another. Sora waved at them, walked to the islet with paopu tree.

Kairi was already sitting on the bent trunk, watching the horizon ahead.  
“Hi.” With greeting, the brunet boy sat upon the trunk, nearly a meter away from her.  
“You… really are going to go out to find them?” The redhead girl did not look at him at all. Her gaze was fixed at horizon, and her voice…  
“Yeah, I made up my mind.”  
“I’m afraid.” She looked down. “That I… we may lose you forever. If you are going to chase after them aimlessly.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Me ‘n’ Riku tracked down their whereabouts for a while, and I feel like I’m pretty close to them now.” Sora said, fidgeting with his lucky charm.  
“And I’m sure I’ll find them, then...”  
“Promise me.” Kairi said, still gazing downward. “No, promise us. When it’s done, come back to us. By all means.”  
“I’ll promise.”  
She could hear the sound of keyblade summoning.

The next moment, Sora was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Authoress L’s Note: Sort of ‘What-if’ AU. The idea came to me while reading story spoilers: ‘What if Sora heeded the warning about his newfound power at least once?’ He wouldn’t end up like that, maybe. And in this AU, instead of ‘fading away’, he left for unknown to save some other people, believing he can do it.
> 
> Still, he can be lost during his ‘rescue mission’.


End file.
